Amber and Hildegard: More Than Friends
by Isiah02
Summary: Amber and Hildegard have a conversation about dating. Amber has some desires for her friend that she doesn't know about. Amber/Hildegard lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new fanfic. You guys remember Oona and Cora: A Non-resistant Sister, right? Well I was thinking that we could do another lesbian lemon. But it's a little interesting. **

**Tom: Yeah. Amber\Hildegard. How's that for interesting?**

**Isiah: Right. Anyway, we hope you'll enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Amber and Hildegard were in Amber's bedroom having a conversation about dating. For the past few days, Amber had some weird feelings for Hildegard. It was really difficult for her to get rid of them. That's why she decided to just try to express her feelings towards her. One step at a time.<p>

"I've been with some guys," said Amber.

"Yeah, more guys than I've been out with," Hildegard said.

"Wanna know something really interesting," Amber asked. That question made Hildegard excited making her respond, "Sure."

"I've been with girls also." That made Hildegard feel really weird about herself. Has she really been friends with a lesbian? "Wow, you've been out with girls," Hildegard said shocked. "That's really interesting.

"Yeah. I've been with more girls than guys," Amber responded.

"Nice," Hildegard said knowing that she hasn't been with a girl before.

"Have you ever tried it before," Amber asked a little curious. Hildegard shook her head. "Not once in your life," Amber asked again. "I haven't even tried kissing a girl before," Hilde responded. "But it won't hurt to try."

"Amber nodded her head. "You wanna try it on me?"

Hildegard look at who is now her lesbian best friend in excitement. "Sure," she responded.

Great, Amber thought to herself knowing that she was really going to express her feelings towards her best friend. They leaned towards each other and began slowly tongue kissing each other.

Hildegard's P.O.V

Oh my God, I can't believe I'm doing this, I thought to myself as I was continuing tongue kissing Amber. I felt her tongue enter my mouth and I did the same thing. After a few minutes, we broke the kiss chuckling a little.

"Wow. That is better," I said excited.

"Way better than a guy," Amber said. Then by the look on her face, I can tell she had another idea. "It's gets way better than this."

"Way better," I asked. "Yeah. Way better," she responded to me. She took my shoulders and laid me down on her bed. She began running her fingers up and down my body making me shiver a little in pleasure. I just laid there and let Amber have her fun with me.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Stuff's kicking off great!<strong>

**Tom: I know. Guys, if you saw this story last time, we deleted it because we started it off with an Author Note. Then we deleted the story, and now we're trying again. We hope you like it. Review nicely. No flames. We will continue this today. Other stories will be continued soon. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to our new fanfic. Like we said, we were continuing this today, so we're gonna let you guys get on with the story.**

**Tom: Enjoy it, everyone.**

* * *

><p>Amber's P.O.V<p>

When I was down to Hildegard's legs, I could feel some wetness coming from her legs to my hands. I decided to evaluate it. I took some of her wetness from her leg and tasted it. It had an interesting taste in it.

"Wow. You really do wanna know what it's really like," I said sure that she really want me to continue to pleasure her. She let out a quick laugh and laid back down allowing me to pleasure her again. I went upwards on her body. From her crotch, to her stomach until I reached her breasts. I stopped and looked at them in complete interest.

"Are those real," I asked Hildegard.

"Oh yeah," she said seductively. I smiled knowing that I wanted to see her breasts. "Can I see them," I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Hildegard responded to me leaning up a little. I softly grabbed the sides of her dress and pulled it down her body exposing her beautiful 30 D breasts. After her dress was off and set to the side, I looked at Hilde's body in complete interest. I've never seen anything so slender...and beautiful, I thought to myself as I leaned in to began another kissing session. She kissed me right back wrapping her arms around my neck and giving out some soft moans. I decided to moan with her.

Hildegard's P.O.V

After a few minutes, I lean up and broke the kiss. I couldn't wait to see how beautiful Amber looked. I took the sides of her dress and slowly pulled it down revealing her breasts. They were a little bigger than mine. A good 32 D to be more clear.

"You thought my breasts weren't real," Amber asked me sarcastically.

"No. But I like them," I said looking at her breasts in complete interest. I took my hands and placed them on her breasts and started to roll them. They were really soft. Like I was rolling dough or something.

"You wanna lick it," Amber asked me.

"Can I," I asked back.

"Go for it," she said seductively. I smiled and leaned in to give Amber's left breast some pleasurable licks. Amber moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arm around my head enjoying her breast being licked. But the fun didn't stop there because I placed her breast in my mouth and started to suck on it. Amber moaned a little louder.

"That feels really good," she moaned in pleasure.

Amber's P.O.V

After a few minutes of my breast being sucked, I leaned in and began another kissing session. Our tongues again exploring each others' mouths. I laid Hildegard back down while I was at it. We broke the kiss a few minutes afterward allowing me to go down to Hilde's right breast and start sucking on it. I placed my hand on her stomach and started slowly caressing it pleasurably. Hildegard moaned in pleasure.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: If this was too short for you guys, we're terribly sorry. A lot of stuff is going down, but we'll try to upload more often.<strong>

**Tom: Until, guys, we hope you enjoyed the story. Review nicely. No flames. Other stories will be continued soon. We outta here. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
